sekai_ni_taisuru_against_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Shisuke
Shisuke is one of the Seven protagonists in the story. He is the one who really doesn't want to interact with the others, but it still has a reason. He is the user of the Fire Element. Personality Shisuke is a stubborn, short-fused, caring, courageous and brave guy. He will do anything just to save a friend, Shisuke rarely shows his emotions and is mostly alone. He never find other people as an annoyance, and he stay away from other people for the other's sake. He likes listening to music while reading a book in a corner and while eating food. Shisuke is the kind of guy who is Stoic, who endures all pain and hardships all by himself. He is very kind to others and helps other people without them knowing it. He is stubborn because once he made a decision, he will do it with all his strength and can never be stopped by anyone. He has the most courage and will do anything to achieve his goal. Appearance Everyday Outfit Shisuke is a 5'4 ft. tall guy, and he has black hair and always wears headphones with it and also he has light blue eyes which glows the brightest at night. He has fair white skin and wears a black jacket with a hood and white linings, he pairs it with black pants and black sneakers. He also wears a Necklace which has a cross pendant. Home Outfit Shisuke wears a black long-sleeve, V-neck shirt and black pants, and barefooted Sometimes he wears glasses at home, but he wears it all the time when he is at his room. School Outfit Shisuke wears a black long-sleeve polo with white linings in the ends, he also wears black pants and black shoes (Note : he rarely does this type of outfit) History ??? Abilities Healventh Healvent is Shisuke's main weapon. it is a scythe, which can only be touched by him, once other's touch it they will disappear without a trace. Shisuke doesn't know where did this scythe came from, all he knows is, it is a gift from his late father. The scythe brings out the true power of his flames. The Healventh is an unknown weapon which is not yet discovered by the government or any other organization. The material used to make this also unknown, so it can be considered as the only weapon that is not known by the government nor the Library of Eternal Knowledge. Healventh is sometimes called The Unknown Shadow by those who saw it. *'Necklace Form' - Healventh can turn into a necklace with a cross pendant to hide it from anyone. Teleportation Magic He can teleport anywhere around the world as long as he can picture it in his mind. It is a powerful magic spell that only a Saint class magician can perform, but right now, only he managed to do it. Portal Magic It is the magic that let's him open portal windows around the world and use it to teleport things. The portal magic is a high class magic just like the Teleportation Magic. Fire Resistance Shisuke will not be affected by other flames or heat so in other words he doesn't feel the heat of the sun during summer or any hot days. Flame Body Shisuke's body can turn into flames so he can evade an enemy attack or not be affected by it. Fire Manipulation Shisuke can manipulate any fire, so he can change its direction or stop it. Flame Absorption Shisuke can absorb flames to restore his strength and stamina. It can even increase his power. Flame Generate Shisuke can release flames using all parts of his body. It consumes his stamina as a result. First Lux Flame Explosion He releases a fireball that once hits a target causes an explosion Red Field He releases a circle wave of fire around him and stops at a certain distance from him and sets the inside at fire creating a sea of fire Fire Boost He uses his flame to increase his speed and covers some part of his body with it when attacking which increases his power Flame Rain He fires a thousand fireballs upward and after a few seconds, it falls on a great speed at random and once reaches the ground or hit something it explodes Flame Scythe He puts his scythe on fire and every slash he makes cuts anything and burns it Second Lux Fire Shield He creates a shield of fire which is stronger than a metal and at the same time burns everything that touches it Fire Meteors he uses the Second Lux as a cover to create giant orbs of flame and fills the inside with the First Lux and sends all of it at the sky, and after a few seconds it falls at a great speed, while the Second Lux hits first the ground causes a large impact and the First Lux is released from the orb and explodes Flame Eruption He uses the Second Lux to break the ground and there he uses the First Lux at the cracks on the ground Alternate Lux Frost Break He first covers the enemies with the Alternate Lux and follows it up with the Second Lux Blue Field He releases the Alternate Lux around him and freezes the land Frost Scythe He makes his scythe have a frost effect by putting it on fire and everything he cuts freezes. Frost Prison He entraps enemies into an orb of ice, stopping them from moving. Relationships Sewa Hanamichi The most annoying person in his life. Almost everyday, Sewa doesn't fail to anger him. She also spends her whole day trying to annoy him (e.g. poking him, chatting him, etc.) because they're seatmates, and he doesn't even know why she annoys him and why she won't stop. Both try to understand eachother despite their contrasting personalities and nature. They remain being good friends... probably. Akayasha "Aya" Lascive The one who he sometimes got in a fight with. They usually fight over to know who's really the smartest and the most talented between the two of them, while Aya is the President of the SSO, Shisuke is the President of the Student Council, and that's why they always got in a fight. Retetriovas "Tet" Yamazaki The one who is as childish as he can be. The Treasurer in the Student Council and is close with Shisuke and the other boys in the group. He is the enemy of Aya and at the same time the ally of Shisuke, they make fun of Aya together and as always, resulted in a fight. Lyon Kurata The Vice President in the Student Council, because of his popularity with girls. Also he is an air-head to him, but is very close with Shisuke and the other boys in the group. He entertains himself by flirting and Shisuke really doesn't like that about him, but other than that, Shisuke thinks he's a good guy. Prinz Alries Leynzreignpeter The secretary of Shisuke in the Student Council and is always with him. Shisuke trusts this guy so much, plus he is a fairy and he is very cute. Alri is always kind to Shisuke and he is also somehow shy. Alri looks like a girl so sometimes when people see them together, they mistake them for a couple. Seth Ezekiel Philip The boy who always follows Aya around and is not on good terms with Shisuke and the others. Shisuke calls him Sheth (which is derrived from "shit") only to mock him. Even though Shisuke doesn't really anything against Seth, he enjoys making fun of this guy. Yuichi He is the loving father of Shisuke who only wants to protect his whole family. He always takes care of the family and was a very good father, he always thinks of others first before himself. He is also good-looking and was also a mystery. Sakura Shisuke's mother who is so caring and hard working, also, she is so beautiful. Shisuke's mother is so obedient and lovely, she was the perfect mother who everyone would want. She was also a mystery, no one had ever knew her past, parents, and other personal things about her. Hanabi Shisuke's sister and he loved her so much. They are very close to each other. Shisuke never let anyone hurt her. Hanabi is so caring of his brother that when he gets hurt, she would always get angry for Shisuke and tend to his wounds. Trivia * He is the top student of their school and also the President of the Student Council which rules the Northen Horizon of the XEM Campus. * He is good at doing chores like cleaning and cooking because at an early age, he had to live alone and make money for living. * He cleans the entire house at night so when morning comes, everything is in place. He also does other things after cleaning so he just does everything before morning. * Shisuke can also play guitar, he is good at sports, and he is good-looking too. * Shisuke be considered as the leader of their group, also its because he can be very great at taking command and can make wise decisions and incredible strategies. * Eversince he was a kid, he always wondered why he was always tried to be killed by demons, but they always failed. * He was trained since he was a kid by his late father. * He always tried to keep distance from people so that everyone who attacks him will not attack them * One of Shisuke's weaknesses is that he can be easily tickled on his back. * Since he is always alone, he spends it reading at a corner in a library or at the Student Council Building's Rooftop while eating. * He likes to eat, but he never gets fat. * Chess is his favorite game and he is very good at it. He once became a champion in a tournament where only the pros enter. * In fan interpretations of what his voice could sound like when implemented, the most common voice used is Utaite's Zeru, a popular YouTube vocal artist. Quotes * " Being strong doesn't mean that you are powerful enough to beat others, being strong means that you are powerful enough to save others. " Gallery WIP Category:Male Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki Category:Fire User